


Raspberry Ripple

by Rainicornucopia



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Default Sara, Dry Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Possibly OOC, Rutting, Smut, Wall Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainicornucopia/pseuds/Rainicornucopia
Summary: Jaal overthinks the cultural significance of ice cream and Sara awkwardly dabbles in the art of seduction.





	Raspberry Ripple

Today was the day.

Jaal was finally going to sample the finest frozen treat humanity had to offer; the mysterious 'iced cream'.

Overjoyed, he had done as Sara asked of him and secured one of the more isolated tables in the Tavetaan. He had waited patiently, even though his instincts told him to remain by her side. Now, watching Sara weave her way through the crowd, his intrigue mingled with doubt.

“You look like you want to take it apart and see how it works.” Sara carefully places the glass of ice cream onto the table and tries in vain to rub the chill from her palms.

'Iced cream' wasn't an idiom, then. Interesting.

“I...yes,” Jaal hesitates. Stretching his arm across the table to offer her the warmth of his hand while he thinks of the best way to express his feelings. “I am overwhelmed. To try something so new, so... _alien_ , is exhilarating. Thrilling and frightening in equal measure.”

Sara simply smiles, understanding as light of Aya's sun illuminates the cautious curiosity in his eyes. So full of wonder, he examines each swirl of frosted pink and dazzling white twisting around the inside of the fluted glass. This alone is as long as Sara's forearm and topped even higher with a thick, airy layer of a substance he cannot name. Piercing this is a piece of...something, akin to his true mother's first attempt at pie crust. Two bright little fruits are the final flourish on the towering confection.

Where did he start?

“Start small.” As if sensing his thoughts, Sara plucks one of the fruits from the top of the dessert and holds it towards him. “These are cherries. We usually eat them fresh but these are soaked in a light syrup. Which is, kinda...like cryo. Except syrup-y and for, uh, cherries.”

“Fascinating.” He drawls, reaching for the offering with a tremble of uncertainty.

It was so small; a hundred of the miniscule human fruits would barely fill a small pouch of nutrient paste. The tacky residue it left on his skin made him itch, and what would he do if the taste wasn't to his liking? Or worse, would it burn with the same mouth-numbing pain as the sweets Liam shared with him?

“I think...” He is ready to decline. The truth on the tip of his tongue until he sees her hopeful smile, which fills his taste-buds with sweetness.

Marvelled by her expression, Jaal's eyes never leave her face as he bites into the small, sticky fruit with a tenderness saved only for the ripest of paripo.

“It is...pleasant. Sweet.” The compliment is small, but true. He thinks.

“Really?” Sara barrells forward and how could he say any other when uncontainable joy blooms across her face? The pride she feels so clear in the width of her smile. Open, free, and beautiful.

Something bursts in his chest and suddenly his hand is at his heart. Relief flowing through him when the booming pulse races through his palm. He is foolishly enamoured. So much so the remainder of the cherry falls from his grip. When it hits the floor he is similarly struck, with a realization that leaves another ache in his heart; he is spoiling the moment.

He is remorseful, and he tells her as much, “Forgive me, darling one. This is important to you, but it is difficult to concentrate in the presence of one so lovely. I look at your beauty, the sweetness of your smile and the strength of your spirit and I am enchanted.”

“Don't worry about it, Jaal.” Sara assures him with such ease. Her cheeks flush a vibrant, alluring shade of red, and when he runs his tongue along his parched lips he can taste cherry anew.

“No!” He bellows, earning a few surprised gasps from nearby patrons. “I will try harder.” Leaning over the length of the table to reach her, he hopes she can feel his sincerity in the gentle brush of his thumb against the back of her hand.

“Oh, Jaal.” _Skutt_. The breathless quality of her voice is a delight. She cups his face and her delicate touch washes over him like a balm on soul. “You worry too much. It just tastes good and it's great for weather like this because it helps us cool down.”

Ah, that explained the difference in her attire.

Gone were her Hyperion sweats, replaced by a small slip of fabric – a 'tank' she called it - which drew Jaal's gaze to the light sheen of perspiration covering her newly exposed skin. He pushed the exhilarated spike in his bioelectricity to the back of his brain.

“Knowing that I have not spoiled something dear to you is immensely relieving, but darling one, are you feeling well? Your skin looks flushed. Are you warm? Do you need to go somewhere to cool down?” He spoke with concern, but there was something in her gaze which wiped away any real worry he may have felt.

Perhaps it was her eyes, half-lidded and framed by the softest of lashes as they trailed down his torso. Or maybe it wasn't her gaze at all, but the sensual pull of her fingers from the curved base to the elongated body and finally the top of the glass.

“It is pretty hot over here, but we have a big-” Sara took his breath away with anticipation alone. She dipped her finger into the frozen treat, smoothing it over the tip of her small tongue. “serving of ice cream.”

...

Stay strong and clear.

...

Don't ruin this moment.

…

A cough rose in his throat, a bodily reminder of why they were here. She had queued under the heat of Aya's unusually merciless sun for him; spent her credits on him; all to share a little piece of her distant home with him. Control yourself, Jaal.

Sara shifted, her shirt bunching around her stomach, exposing a scintillating sliver of skin. Suddenly all his internal reprimands meant nothing. He was weak. Seduced, and powerless to control his longing for this vision. This temptress from beyond the stars, bent over the table before him in an erotic display of flexibility.

With shaking breaths he spoke, “I do not understand. Is this how humans eat iced cream? Do you need me to bring you a 'spo- _Oh_.”

They locked eyes and the rosy glow to her cheeks wordlessly told him that she knew. Had seen his passion burning bright, even through eyes as cold as the frozen oceans of Voeld. She had seen this and... _encouraged it_.

“Jaal.”

One call of his name and he was buoyed from the depths of her eyes. Just in time to catch sight of the large scoop of ice cream on her fingers, melting under her glorious heat and trickling down her arm.

“Sa-” Just as he opened his mouth the mountainous pile gave way, and he found himself speechless. Save for the low, guttural growl caught deep in his throat as he watched the delicious avalanche tumble over her body.

“Oops.” She shrugged, unconcerned by the mess spilling over her curves and pooling in her cleavage.

“That is-” Jaal paused, distracted by her mischievous tugs at the neckline of her steadily dampening shirt- “One way to cool down.”

“You just had to get one smartass comment in there.” She joked. Her soft and gentle laughter was infectious, and his own deep and uproarious harmonized with hers like music in the rumbling chatter surrounding them.

Plucking a handful of napkins from the table Sara wiped at the mess. Teasingly caressing her hands over the swell of her breasts, lingering over the supple skin in invitation.

He was more than happy to accept.

“Would you allow me?” He motioned towards the dripping liquid falling from her wrist, gently prying the soiled paper from her small hand. “You have, quite the talent for making a mess.”

He tugs her into his arms before she can say a word, opportunistically snaking his free hand around the dip of her waist.

“Yeah? I guess you should...clean it?” Ah, there it was. The shy, unsure and so...human side of her. Endearing, but the seductress is still there, visible in the way she takes his hand and guides it underneath her shirt. The soft skin of her stomach dimpling under his fingers.

“I will-” The crumpled ball of paper dropped onto the table and he cradled her hand beneath his face. Smirking at her confused frown he whispered- “With my tongue.”

Her intelligible gasp drew a moan from his lips, tenderly kissing his way along each of her separate fingers. Raspy tongue following the trail of marbled cream from the tips of her alien fingers to what the humans call a 'pulse point'. In the wake of his tongue a sticky residue clung to her skin, and it was hard to imagine he had ever feared this.

Ice cream is more delicious than he could ever have imagined.

Suddenly, hit with an inspired idea, he lovingly stroked the sides of her jaw, easing her head backwards until her hair bunched against his rofjinn. She is dazed, unfocused and incapable of holding back the needy whimper in her throat as he traces his fingertips along her arms and the gap between her breasts.

“Jaal, are you sure-” She need not be concerned, and so he shows her this the only way he can in his current state. He smears melted ice cream over her parted lips, thumb lingering while he twirls her around to face him.

“You're shivering, taoshay. Are all humans so sensitive...” His breath hovers over her lips, warmth mingling with the cool dessert and he revels in the borderline vibration of the tremor coursing through her body. “To the cold.”

Her fist bunches in his rofjinn, and for the briefest of moments he is filled with worry. Had he done something wro- he is off-balance, abruptly pulled into a desperate kiss. There was no room for thoughts among muffled moans and urgent touches. His tongue shamelessly laps at the ice cream he had left on her lips and he now it is his turn to come undone.

He wanted her.

_Needed her_.

An eternity spent mapping each perfect constellation of beauty marks sprinkled across her vanilla skin wouldn't be nearly long enough. They are far from the volcanic hot springs and hidden waterfalls, but if he longs to lay her down and watch her hair cascade over her shoulder in perfect chocolate waves; kiss her just bitten lips; savour the cherry between her legs, nestled between soft ruffles and glazed with the sweet syrup of her arousal.

He could taste the memory of her, slick and wanting under his tongue. She had brought him here to share an ice cream, but how he wanted to devour her.

“Jaal, I want-” She gasps when he lifts her to lean against the wall.

There's a beauty in the contrast of her scorching thighs wrapped around his waist and the gentle breeze cooling the back of his neck. The jut of his chest pushes tantalizingly up against the hardening peaks beneath her shirt.

“What do you desire, darling one?” he asks, arms around her waist and fused fingers gliding up to tangle in the back of her hair. “Whatever it may be, if it is in my power to give. I will.”

Sara's answer is a single word, “You.”

That he could do. In time.

Pulsing with want, the outline of his cock lays thick and heavy, pushing against the frustrating barrier of his armor. He craved her, bare and wanting across her bed, thighs splayed wide. He would have to wait. Exercise patience, at least until the doors of the Tempest close and not even the kett could stop him from worshipping her body.

For now he takes the opportunity to slip his hand beneath the band of her trousers. Dipping lower to playfully stroke her soft and wondrous folds. So warm, wet, and inviting. When her teeth gently run the length of his frills it takes all he is just to close his eyes and concentrate. Drink in the noiseless gasps dripping from her lips and beautifully in time with the tender swirl of his bioelectric charge, pulsing through his fingertips, teasing her clit.

“Jaal, I can't-” She won't last much longer. The sway of her hips is erratic, but his are no better, instinctively bucking to meet hers. As if they were joined in a living dream of the intense passion they would – he hoped, prayed - repeats in her quarters.

A layer of melted ice cream pooled in the bottom of the abandoned glass. Drops of perspiration ran down the side whilst a single droplet of the forgotten dessert descended from the topmost layer. Teetering on the edge of the glass, it falls, and so does Jaal. Stuttering hips, charged with electricity surge to meet her clit through the sweet friction of their clothing. Each passing the final hurdle of their high with one impassioned kiss.

Joined in euphoria, they fail to notice an onlooker. Surly and unimpressed with their shameless display of they speak, “Jaal. Pathfinder. When you're finished rutting I need a word with the both of you.”

“...Shit.”

Evfra was not going to be happy about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Insecure ramble, start!
> 
> I haven't written anything for a long time so this is a semi-fluffy, semi-smutty piece to get back into it. I haven't played Andromeda in a while but I've been bit by the Sara/Jaal bug so I just had to write something, OOC or no. I don't have a beta, so it's likely riddled with grammar/spelling errors and it's a bit sloppy (moreso towards the end when I ran out of steam). This is also my first attempt at using more...crude? Sexy? Language rather than euphemisms, so that was difficult for me, but I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless!


End file.
